


WE DESERVED MORE AKS IN D3!!!

by KaytiKitty



Series: Descendants One-shots [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants: Wicked World - Fandom, The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Darker Than Disney, Evil Audrey (Disney: Descendants), F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Audrey, Movie: Descendants 3, Open Ending, Protective Chad Charming, Rewriting D3 with more of the AKs, This is my first fanfic of the Descendants fandom, Whump, more of an outline/concept than a full fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: More of an outline than a fanfic. I watched D3 once on the interwebs and was not as please as everyone else seemed to be. So I fixed it. Kinda. Of it was written better than it would be fixed.
Relationships: Audrey & Chad Charming, Audrey/Li Lonnie, Chad Charming & Dizzy Tremaine, Jay & Jordan (Disney: Descendants), Jay/Jordan (Disney: Descendants)
Series: Descendants One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594963
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	WE DESERVED MORE AKS IN D3!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a mish mash of ideas I had for a better battle scene for D3. It's everything thrown in together. Except for my Gil & Jay brotp, I was slacking. 
> 
> Also, darker than Disney for sure.

"You're so pathetic. You can't even be a good lackey!" Audrey screeched. She swung her scepter towards Chad and the boy barely had time to tense his shoulders before the magic forced him to his knees with a harsh pop. 

Chad bit his lip to keep from crying out at the uncomfortably numb sensation in his left knee. "I'm sorry, Audrey. I'm trying to be good, I promise." Chad always was a good liar, and he always was good at causing problems. Maybe at first Chad had thought he would help Audrey at, when it was just a sleeping spell and no one was hurt. 

Then Audrey had started to go even crazier. He had tried to calm her, he had offered an online shopping night at his expense. He had even offered food, pizza probably wasn't the best choice but he couldn't be blamed he was in a panic. All of his subtle attempts at stopping her had led to what was now becoming a throbbing pain in his whole body. 

"I just, my family is out there Audrey. I love them, they love you, they would never betray you. Bring them safety? Please, I will follow you to the ends of the earth." Chad begged. Sure, he was worried about everyone else but if he could convince Audrey it was just his family then perhaps he would have a better chance at stopping her. 

Audrey regarded him coldly. Her eyes were stone and Chad resisted the urge to shiver, no fear and no weakness. Jay had said that about the villains on the isle, they hate when you show weakness. Audrey stepped closer, her shoes making a sharp clicking on the floor, Chad tensed. 

Audrey raised her hand and Chad bit his tongue, preparing for a blow. Instead Audrey ran his hand through his hair, a degrading move. "Oh, Pet. Love only makes you weak." There was a sadness in her voice, a weakness, a chance to prey upon her own insecurities. Chad hated this part of himself but he had always been good at acting so why not use it for good? 

The picture on the scepter shifted to show his mother, turned to stone and his father passed out at the bottom of the stairs, blood pooling around his head. He must have fell, he must be hurt, he may die. He may bleed to death while Chad is kneeling at the feet of the girl who murdered him. 

"If love makes you weak then why are you doing this? You are doing this for love, right? For Ben? To get the love that you deserve?" Chad knew how to school his tone and expression into open confusion. 

Audrey hummed, amused. "I suppose you have a brain in there somewhere, Smart Boy. I suppose you are willing to do whatever it takes to make sure they live, right Pet?" She yanked his hair back to forcefully meet his eyes. 

Chad nodded, putting more desperation than he felt into his movements. He had full faith that Mal and the others could do this, he just knew they may need some back up. 

"Good, show me what a good lackey you are and go fetch little Jane for me. Before she realizes she can get the wand herself." Audrey throws Chad forward by his hair so that he's bowing. "Go!" She roars and kicks him in the side. "I have to deal with Mal," she says in a harsh voice. Chad swallows harshly but he sees his chance. 

He stumbled towards the museum where his three targets were awaiting him on the steps, unaware. He pulled out his cell phone, praying that his backups weren't under the spell. 

Chad sighed in relief as Lonnie answered the phone. "Chad, what's happening?" She asked, a firm tone of voice. She wasn't panicking, which was good because Chad was pretty sure he was going to end up panicking. 

"Audrey went crazy. She's using me as her lackey so I don't have much time. She has Maleficent's scepter and is cursing everybody with this pink mist, avoid it and avoid the scepter." 

"What do we need to do?" Lonnie asked. He could hear movement behind her, what sounded like metal. She must be armoring up. He was glad she went back to her homeland for school this year. 

"See if you can get ahold of Jordan, Aziz, and Ally. You guys are going to need a lot of help," Chad sounded scared. He knew that his voice was shaking as bad as his hands. He stopped to consider that it may have been pain instead of fear. 

"Ally is already with me, I'll try and see if I can grab Jordan and Aziz on the way there. Maybe some of the others are awake. I know Merida called my mother earlier so perhaps her kingdom hasn't been hit." He could tell that Lonnie wasn't talking to him anymore, but to herself. Strategizing and planning for war. 

"Okay, Lonnie. Listen, it's important. My dad fell down the stairs, he's hurt and she's using it against me. If I don't get rescued please get to him," Chad heard the fear finally leak into Lonnie's voice as she agreed. "Good, thank you. Mal and the others are still here, they'll help you. She's hiding at fairy cott-" Chad was cut off by a force slamming against his throat. He couldn't breathe. Lonnie was screaming for him on the other end of the line. 

Chad dropped the phone and looked up to meet the eyes of his best friend. She gave him a sadistic grin. "Naughty pet." 

Chad's world went black. 

Celia screamed when the closet door was opened. Evie gasped and lunged forward to shield her eyes. Carlos reached out to tug Ben away from the bloody body of his friend. Chad's eyes were wide open but vacant. His pupils seemed to have shrunk and the whites of his eyes had become dull. Uma and Harry drew in a deep breath and shared a look. 

Jordan was the one to step forward, her hands were shaking so hard she nearly knocked her lamp off of her belt. Lonnie stepped into the doorway to shield the others from having to watch if it was bad news. 

The genie girl took Chad's wrist and searched for a pulse. She let a relieved look cross her face. She nodded at Lonnie and wiped away a bit of the blood dribbling out of Chad's lips. Lonnie let out a breathy chuckle. "Okay," she said. "Okay, we need to regroup. Meet with the others." She didn't hesitate to lightly push Jordan out of the way and pick Chad up, struggling under his weight. 

Harry and Jay both stepped forward to take the prone boy from her, she let them. "Ben call your three at the Museum and have them meet with us at Audrey's dorm. Jordan call Aziz and Ally, if Chad's father is fine then have them meet us there." Jordan nodded and had her phone to her ear in seconds. 

"Come on, she knows we're here so we have to be fast. Uma, Mal you two want to go up front while Evie, Carlos and I take the rear? We need the others to protect Chad." Lonnie asked for the two girls to agree. This was their mission after all. Neither of the isle girls argued. 

Ben returned with a nod and confirmation that they would be met there. Jordan returned with a tight smile, Aziz and Ally were unreachable. Lonnie got an uneasy feeling in her gut, it could be much worse.

Turns out, it definitely could be much worse as Lonnie found out when Mal decided to break the news that she was ditching all of the children to suffer on the isle. While everyone else seemed upset and betrayed Lonnie was angered. 

"They're children, Mal! Children! You'd rather protect a bunch of stuck up Princesses than people who are actually relying on you? That's not a queen, not a good one at least," Lonnie argued. Mal didn't defend herself. 

Jordan and Lonnie followed after Celia, concerned about the child leaving on her own with a crazy witch on the loose. Jordan didn't say anything, just gave Lonnie concerned glances. 

"I know that we're against the barrier closing for good, and I know that this will become a battle among the courts. But you have to know we won't win, not against all of those kings and queens who hate the villain kids," Jordan spoke. "I think maybe the best thing we can do to ensure the barrier stays the way it is involves me." 

Lonnie looked at Jordan. The genie girl put a hand on her lamp and bit her lip. "A wish can't be denied. The rules of the lamp." Lonnie blinked. It was an unspoken rule that nobody used Jordan's lamp, nobody forced a genie to grant a wish. 

Suddenly a scream rang out across the yard. "Mal, help!" The two auradon girls broke out in a dead spring. They arrived on the scene to find Mal, in dragon form and losing the fight. Jordan skidded to a stop, a plan forming in her head. Lonnie continued to run in an attempt to get to the roof while Audrey was distracted. 

"Mal, can't win," Uma said. She sounded defeated. Jordan didn't have time to think things through, to question her decision or worry about the consequences. She yanked her lamp off her belt and shoved into the nearest set of hand. Harry Hook stared at the new weight with wide eyes. 

"Make a wish!" Jordan yelled, watching as Mal continued to lose her fight. Lonnie had been blocked on her way up the stairs by a wall of magic and she swayed dangerously. Celia screamed again. "Please, make a wish for their sake!" Jordan begged. 

Suddenly a burst of magic shot out at Mal and the dragon tumbled from the sky. Everyone seemed to scream as one as Audrey raised the scepter high, collecting magic from the sky and growing more powerful. 

"I wish," Jordan turned to the villain boy and raised her fingers ready to snap them. She could only hope that this wish would be a good one. "I wish that Uma had the scepter instead of Audrey." 

A snap of fingers, a cry of outrage, a yelp of surprise and a dark feeling of concern. There, halfway between Mal and Jordan stood the girl who had tried to rule Auradon, with two powerful relics. There was silence as everyone observed the new owner of the scepter then there was a cry as Celia was tossed over the edge of the roof, held only by her hair. 

Lonnie scoped the ember off the steps where Mal had dropped it, Uma tossed the now human Mal her scepter and grabbed her own shell necklace. Jordan stood with her fingers ready to snap her lamp held by Harry in one hand while his hook was brandished in another. 

Uma and Mal glanced at each other before they began a chant in unison, causing the ember in Lonnie's palm to glow brightly. "You fools! Just because I'm not holding the scepter doesn't mean it's powers have abandoned me!" Audrey screeched and she flung Celia away from the roof, a tornado of pink magic surrounding her. 

There was a panic at first while everyone froze, watching Celia fall in a panic. Then a royal blue and yellow suit zipped by and Ben in his beast version leaped into the air to catch her, parkouring off the wall to land them both safely on the ground. 

Jordan felt the others arrive behind her and felt her magic be transferred to a new master then she saw Harry and Evie dart across to lawn, Harry stopping by Uma and Evie by Mal. Jordan looked to see how Lonnie was faring but was relieved to see Carlos had joined her on the steps. 

Jay stepped up next to Jordan, lamp in hands. "What's the plan?" He asked. Jordan smirked. 

"I didn't even know we had one." 

Chad awoke in pain. Ally and Aziz were next to him, Ally nursing his father with a cool cloth while Aziz tried to calm his mother. "Y-you guys made it." Chad mumbled, his eyes drifted closed before he pried them open again. "Is Audrey...?" 

"Well, we don't really know. Everyone came back to life but the others still aren't back yet and they haven't called us and maybe things don't seem okay and the sky is a really terrifying color and-" Ally got cut off by Aziz placing a hand over her mouth and giving Chad a bright grin. 

"Yes, everything is fine." Aziz nodded in finality and tried to coerced the panicked Chad back to the couch. A little girl walked in, a tray of cookies balanced in her hands, two very young children followed behind her holding hand, twins it looked like. 

"Ah, Dizzy, darling, our main girl, brave protector, baker of cookies," Aziz greeted in an overdramatic way making the two toddlers giggle. Dizzy shuffled her feet anxiously and flinched when she met Chad's gaze. 

"My grandmother told me that Cinderella would always make cookies when my mother and Aunty Stasia were upset so I brought cookies." The girl trusted the plate out to Chad. Chad blinked. "Also, we were scared and the twins like fresh food, they hadn't had it before but they like and we were scared because the sky isn't pretty so we baked cookies but you can have them. There yours from you kitchen anyway." The girls eyes widened. "I didn't mean to steal it though! I just thought it would help everyone settle down once they woke up. I'm sorry!" 

Chad reached out to snatch the tray of cookies. "Thank you for the cookies." He offered pit cookies to the kids and looked to Aziz for help. Aziz just raised his eyebrows in the way of saying  _ I know right  _ before he went back to comforting Cinderella who still didn't seem to be in his right mind. 

"Do you want me to heal your leg?" Dizzy suddenly asked. "It looks dislocated so it isn't a big deal, knees are way easier to fix then shoulders." The little girl offered him an anxious grin. Chad blinked in concern. There was no way a child should know that. There was a loud rumble from outside and Chad jumped up, yelping at the pain in his leg and chest and he felt light headed. 

There were bigger concerns than him feeling bad right now though, as in the entire fate of Auradon. "Hey!" Dizzy shouted and jumped after him to steady him. "You have to sit down or you'll feel worse," the girl fussed. 

"Something big could be going on and they might need help," Chad explained, trying to get away from the surprisingly strong grip. Ally stood and walked over, shoving Chad in the chest until he was laying by his father. 

"We're all going to set here and have cookies and tea until the storm blows over." She sent Chad a threatening smile. "And if you don't sit down then I will personally take out what's left of your kneecaps." 

Chad gulped and sat back down. It's not like he really needed to go help, the other's had it, right? 

Mal and Uma high fived each other, laughing like maniacs, happy, slightly hysterical maniacs. It was cute in a way. Jordan didn't quite get the way but everyone else seemed to so she could let it slide. 

"Here," she heard a male voice speak from beside her, giddy with relief. She turned to see who it was and was rendered breathless at the sight of the Arabian boy. 

She reached out to grab her lamp by the handle with a shy small. "Thanks," she said nonchalantly, hoping he would chalk the shortness of breath up to the battle. He just sent her a sly wink before jogging over to grab Carlos and pick the smaller boy up in a hug. 

Lonnie slunk up beside her. "Salvia belongs in your mouth," she teased. Jordan and sent her a halfhearted glare. The Asian girl laughed brightly and linked arms. 

"Let's go check on Audrey. There was no way all that magic didn't affect her in some way," Jordan offered. Lonnie agreed and the two set off to climb the slightly broken steps to get to their friend, their slightly deranged and evil friend. 

"Hades is the only one who can help," Mal spoke with finality. Lonnie nodded and was on her feet instantly, Chad rose unsteadily beside her, his hand holding her in place. 

"So we get Hades." It wasn't an argument but the King Adam didn't seem to understand that. Lonnie glared harshly. 

Mal and Ben managed to get control of the room, sending Lonnie and Chad back to their seats and guards to fetch the God. 

It was two weeks before Lonnie got to see Audrey again. The room was full of people who had come to greet Audrey and those who needed to ask her questions. Lonnie didn't let them stop her, barging into the room and throwing herself at Audrey. 

The two girls hugged each other tightly before pressing their lips together, holding nothing back. A few uncomfortable throat clears from around the room and the sound of a shocked- outraged- gasp from Queen Leah had the girls pulling away. Jordan and Chad giggled from where they stood in the doorway.

Audrey slowly turned her head to see if the boy was really there. She swallowed harshly as she saw the bruises on his body and the cast on his leg. "Chad," her voice cracked. 

The prince smiled. Wide and happy and only a little fake. 

"How you doing, Princess?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me one part of this that didn't suck and I'll give you a cookie. 
> 
> Ha ha! No one gets cookies! My evil scheme!


End file.
